After Allison
by alot-on-my-mind
Summary: Some comfort/fluff of the pack after Allison's death. Scott taking care of Stiles, Isaac, and Lydia.


Just a little something that wouldn't leave my mind, I love imagining the immediate aftermath of episodes that never gets shown. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

He just couldn't keep up anymore.

The little amount of sleep he had gotten was nothing in the face of the exhaustion that threatened to swallow him.

"You look like you're dying" Isaac had said.

Well he certainly felt like it now.

The fear, adrenaline, and pain could only keep him standing for so long. Chasing after Scott and Lydia had been the breaking point. Scott kept getting further away and he just couldn't run anymore.

"L-Lydia" he choked out, his vision swimming, hand brushing the wall as his heart pounded in his ears.

She seemed to waiver, looking at Scott's back, still retreating into the distance. Seeing Stiles stumble to a stop and lean against the wall, quickly losing strength, made her decision for her. She turned back just as he collapsed and slid to the cold cement floor.

"Stiles" she cried, crouching down in front of him and reaching out. She patted his face lightly, trying to get a response but he was out cold, breathing shallow and irregular.

Lydia stayed with him through the battle, unwilling to leave him hurt and alone, though she could feel when the unthinkable happened outside. She screamed her loss to the uncaring walls and gathered the unresponsive Stiles in her arms for comfort. Here was someone she could still help at least, someone who needed her to stay rational; the world does not stop simply because one heart does.

Unable to wake Stiles, Lydia slowly composed herself enough to call Scott, praying he would answer.

* * *

"It all happened so fast" Argent was telling him, willing him to remember what to say. What to tell people. Words and moments blurred in his grief, Scott remembered that Stiles, the real Stiles, had been following him and was now nowhere to be seen. Lydia wasn't there either and Isaac looked about ready to drop, his numerous wounds still bleeding. Scott sighed and tried to make himself focus, he was still an alpha after all and his pack needed him.

Scott jumped as his phone rang and he fumbled to answer it, relief flickering within him at hearing Lydia's voice, even though it was colored with tears.

Wearily he got to his feet, giving Argent some time alone, and headed back to the tunnels where he had left Lydia and Stiles. Isaac, ever the loyal beta, struggled to stand but Scott laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be right back" he murmured.

He quickly found the spot Lydia had described and was alarmed at how weak and pale his still unconscious best friend appeared.

Gently taking Lydia's hand and pulling her to her feet, he asked "Are you okay?"

Shaking slightly but standing on her own, Lydia nodded her head "Y-yeah, I'm okay, really. But I can't wake Stiles up and and…"

"It's okay" Scott tried to reassure her, speaking softly. "He hasn't had much sleep and he's been running around with us, he's probably just tired."

He crouched down where Lydia had been and carefully picked his friend up from the hard cement, taking care not to hit the narrow walls as he turned.

Scott carried Stiles outside with Lydia trailing behind, still sniffling occasionally. He spotted Kira kneeling by Isaac, looking lost and unsure of what to do with the injured wolf.

"Kira" Scott called when he reached them, "can you help Isaac up please".

She nodded and pulled one of Isaac's arms away from where he had them clenched to his chest. He hissed in pain and kept his head low but allowed her to help him stand, his arm around her shoulder.

Casting one last glance at the fallen member of their pack and her distraught father, Scott knew there was nothing more he could do here. He led his tired and injured friends to the car and Lydia got in the backseat without a word. Scott leaned in and placed Stiles carefully along the seat, Lydia pulling his head onto her lap and resting a hand in his hair. Kira helped Isaac into the front seat before walking around to talk to Scott.

"I should stay with my mother" she said quietly.

"I understand, I can handle things here, thank you for your help" he replied, just as softly, brushing a hand over her cheek. She offered a small smile and gave him a quick hug. Scott watched her walk to where her mother was still standing in the shadows then got into the driver's seat.

Scott glanced to the left at his bleeding and shell-shocked beta and met Lydia's slightly teary eyes in the rearview mirror. His heart breaking for his damaged pack, he started the car and drove home, they all needed each other tonight.

* * *

The short drive passed quickly and in silence and Scott was soon pulling up in front of his house. It was largely dark but for a few lights downstairs, hopefully that meant his mom was home.

Rubbing his eyes tiredly, Scott got out of the car and crossed to Isaac's side, opening the door smoothly.

He reached out to touch Isaac's shoulder, "Isaac, let's go inside" he tried. Isaac flinched at the contact before looking up at his alpha with tears in his eyes.

"She's gone Scott" he whispered, brokenly.

"I know. But we're still here and right now you need to get inside at let my mom look at those cuts, I know they're healing but they're still pretty bad. And Stiles needs some serious rest" he nodded his head at the backseat where Lydia still sat, stroking Stiles' hair. "We all do" he finished, looking back at Isaac.

Finding some measure of reassurance in Scott's calm insistence, Isaac grabbed the frame of the car and struggled to stand up, face set in a grimace. Scott steadied him with a grip on his arm and a hand in front of his chest in case he fell forward. Panting and shaking, Isaac made it upright and nodded at Scott, still gripping the car with one hand and hugging his chest with the other.

Scott opened Lydia's door and she carefully slid out from under Stiles' head and got out. Scott jerked his head toward Isaac, who still had not moved, and Lydia nodded slightly, understanding easily. She approached him and loosened his grip on the car, bringing his arm around her shoulder. She tugged him toward the house, leaving Scott free to gather up Stiles, who appeared to be sleeping peacefully now.

Catching up just as Lydia opened the front door, she stepped back to let Scott through first.

"Mom?" he called, heading towards the couch and laying Stiles down gently.

"Scott? What happened? Did you find them?" his mom questioned, appearing in a doorway.

"Yeah mom, we did" his voice indicating that all was not right.

She spotted Stiles asleep on the couch and Lydia helping a bloody Isaac into a chair and decided to find out what happened later. She immediately went into mom/nurse mode and took Stiles' pulse and checked him over for injuries.

"He'll be fine," she told Scott, who was hovering off to the side, and Lydia, who had taken a seat on the floor by Stiles' head. "He's just sleeping, thankfully."

Scott nodded, his suspicions confirmed. Melissa McCall switched her attention to Isaac who was staring at the ground between his feet. She approached slowly and knelt down in front of him.

"Scott, can you get a bowl of warm water and a towel?" she asked over her shoulder.

Scott pushed off the wall and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Isaac, honey, can I see your wounds?" she began softly, not yet touching the despondent wolf. Isaac met her eyes briefly and nodded, uncurling his arms and peeling off his ruined shirt with a grimace.

The oni's blades had cut him numerous times, clean and deep wounds that still bled sluggishly when he moved.

Scott came back with the water and Melissa gently cleaned the blood and dirt away from the wounds on Isaac's chest and back, murmuring encouragements whenever he flinched or hissed in pain.

Once she could actually see the wounds behind the copious amounts of blood, she winced in sympathy.

"Alright, kiddo, with your werewolf healing I'm not going to bother stitching these up but they are pretty deep and you lost a lot of blood so they're going to take a while to heal. I'm going to bandage them up and I want you to eat something and then you are going to join Stiles over there in bed," she said in her no nonsense voice that left no room for argument. "And you two," she rounded on Scott and Lydia "are going to do the same. You all look ready to drop."

Melissa quickly and efficiently bandaged Isaac's wounds, which were already looking better, and sent them all upstairs. Scott scooped up Stiles and headed to his room where he laid the boy on his bed. He then offered Lydia the chair beside the bed and pulled out some blankets from his closet for her. She accepted them quietly and curled up where she could see Stiles and reach him quickly if he should wake up. Scott grabbed another blanket for himself and an extra pillow from his bed, he turned around to toss them in a corner when he spotted Isaac in the doorway, trailing the comforter from his own bed.

"C-can I stay in here with you guys?" he asked quietly, eyes flickering from Scott's to the floor and back.

Scott smiled, "Sure Isaac, I think we could all use the comfort tonight, one more couldn't hurt."

Isaac dragged the comforter nearer to Scott's pile of blankets and curled himself up and was asleep almost instantly, taking comfort in the closeness of his friends and pack. Lydia and Scott shared a look, before she closed her eyes and fell asleep too. Scott looked around the room one last time, knowing that the morning would be hell and they could only stave of reality for so long, but at least tonight those who remained were relatively safe and together.

And if Melissa McCall looked into the room later (after informing Sheriff Stilinski where his son was this time) and found 'her kids' passed out on every available surface, well maybe she took a few pictures to commemorate the moment.


End file.
